Tangled-Youg and Funky
by aurelea031
Summary: This story follows Rapunzel as an eleven year old in her tower.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:I just can't stop writing!Anyway,I'm not entirerly bothered if I don't get any reviews on my first was a bit rubbish.**

**So this fanfic is about Rapunzel's early life in the chapter equals 1 day,this is going to be as long as I want it to be and the more reviews I get,the more chapters you'll get!**

**P.S:Forgive me if words go missing!**

Rapunzel sat up in new day!Well,today was was out and wouldn't be back till dinner,but Rapunzel was was 11 years old now and she could make a sandwich,or heat up a frozen was easy,you didn't always have yo cook something,but for dinner,Mother insisted on a cooked meal.  
But Rapunzel had been stuck in the tower so long,she pratically had the same secheduale every day!It went like this:

beakfast.  
hide-n-seek with Pascal.  
an hours worth of rows on her scarf that is growing at the same pace as her hair  
guitar  
something for Mother  
up  
dinner  
up for tonight  
my hair till mother comes back  
dinner  
for Mother

Pratically everyday was the ,it was Rapunzel's fault that she had nothing to do,but today...She had bought Rapunzel three presents last night,books!There was one called Madagascar,one called Frozen and another called Cinderella.

Rapunzel was going to read Cinderella ran downstairs and gobbled up her she went and got her book and sat down in the comfy chair in the corner.

The book was so..._good!_Rapunzel read it all the way to where Anastasia is trying the slipper on,when Mother Gothel came used a ladder under the floorboards and when she walked in,she pulled the book away from Rapunzel,who whimpered,but hugged her Mother all the same.

'So Rapunzel...what's this book called?Seems a bit dull,but-if you like it my darling,'Mother Gothel smiled and lay her basket on the table and began putting fruit into the bowl,while flipping through Rapunzel's book.'Oh,darling,can I ask a favour of you.I feel ever so run down,so I thought you could sing to me,_before_ dinner.'

Rapunzel wasn't listening really,all she heard was _before dinner_.Instead,Rapunzel was holding an imaginary Prince and dancing sighed and wondered what went on in that child's head,as for now,she was humming a tune!  
'Rapunzel!Stop dawdling and get the things ready for our music.'  
'Oh,right,yes'mumbled obediently walked over to her stool and picked up the brush,and when Mother sat down in the opposite,handed her the brush and began to sing.

'_Flower,gleam and glow_  
_Let your powers shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost,_  
_Bring back what once was min_

_What once was mine...'_

'Beautiful as always ,let's eat our dinner.I've got leek and potatoe soup!'  
Rapunzel she'd have to wait till _tommorrow_ to finish her book.

When Mother called Rapunzel for diner,she padded down the stairs and for a few minutes there was an eerie silence.  
'So,darling,how is that book you're reading?'asked wasn't at all interested,but decided to cheer Rapunzel up,it would do no harm.

'Well,there's this gil called Cinderella,and she has to work for her evil stepmother and sister sand then she meets her fairy godmother and lets her goto the ball,but loses her slipper and the prince wants to find her so badly that he wants every girl in the kingdom to try it on.'Rapunzel explained  
Mother Gothel smiled at her and then she told her about her day in the village.

Rapunzel excused herself and told her Mother she wanted to go to thought about how her Mother always rubbed in about her days to the village.

Sometimes Rapunzel got this feeling that Mother was her _real mother_,but she had raised her,and that was what a mother did,right? 


	2. Chapter 2:Just Rapunzel

Author's Note:So I'm attempting a different format to see if all the words come up.  
My Cat's Valentine story was written entrily on ,here's Chapter 2 of Tangled Young and Funky.

Rapunzel looked at herself in the had always told her she was as fragile as a now,looking at herself in the mirror,she realized,she wasn't actually PRETTY,she was simple,girl,with weird glowing supposed her only good feature was her eyes.  
They were a beautiful glowing ,ever since she had looked at her Mother closely,  
she realized she beared no resemblance to had long,magical blonde hair;Mother had curly,messy black had a slim delicate figure;Motherhad a strong,stout figure.  
And lastly,Rapunzel had soft emerald green eyes;Mother had harsh,icy blue eyes.

'Mother?Are you still here?'Rapunzel was eight o'clock,and Mother had usually gone out by now.

'Yes,dear.I'm not going anywhere ,I'm staying in all week.'replied Mother.  
Rapunzel made her way down the stairs.

'Mother,I want to ask you something.I was thinking..and-'Rapunzel started

'You were thinking about nosense things agian?'cut in Mother.

Rapunzel Mother was here she was practically banned from thinking.  
But she was going to stand up to Mother for once.  
'Actually,I was thinking about US.I mean,what did my dad look like,because,to be honest-we err...  
well-we don't ummm...'

'We don't what?'queeried was becoming had never asked about her Father 'd always asked about Mother's HER'S.

'We don't actually bear any resemblance to each other.I mean,we have different hair,different eye colour,different figure structures...'

Mother creased her wasn't working it out was she?No,she couldn't didn't even know that the King and Queen existed,never mind that they were her parents.  
But even so,Gothel made up the nastiest lie EVER.  
'Rapunzel,just becaue we have different eye colour,different hair and different figures doesn't mean I'm not your family.I have different hair because of your have different eye colours because it's natural for it to be like I'm older than you,so of course,  
I have a different ,get your chores done please.'

Rapunzel waned to ask more,but she decided to play it safe.'Mother,if I finish my chores before dinner,can I finish my book.'

Gothel was glad that Rapunzel had changed the subject,and smiled and said,'Of corse dear.'

Rapunzel watched Gothel closely while she did her wasn't sure why,but she had that feeling again,that Mother was hiding didn't read her book because she spent too much time watching Mother.  
But during dinner,Mother actually told Rapunzel an interesting story about how she got her magic told her that Gothel became ill when she had Rapunzel and the hospital gave her medicine made from a magic golden obliviously reached Rapunzel and put it in her hair.  
But the way Gothel paused after every question Rapunzel couldn't help but be suspisious.  
The rest of the day passed quite spent most of the day in her bedroom,  
looking in the mirror,trying to imagine if she looked like no matter how hard she blonde hair was always the same length,but brown with a crown on and she had no blue eyes,no frizzy black hair.  
No Mother...Just Rapunzel...


	3. No chaptr

**To anybody who has read my fanfiction,I am sorry that half of the words the words are missing and in any other fanfictions of anybody knows how to solve this problem please leave your solution on the review page!**

**And I'm also sorry for wasting this chapter!:)**


End file.
